OS Yaoi
by QuieroSonar
Summary: Voilà plusieurs Os. :3 C'est un recueil d'Os ayant une possibilité de suite. HP/DM HP/TR HP/RW etc
1. Le Regret - Ron

**Hellow**

 **Voici un Os ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez en faire une Fanfiction.**

Ici, vous trouverez plusieurs Os que j'ai posté sur mon blog Skyrock. Tous les Os ont une possibilité de suite. Bonne Lecture !

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

Personnage Principal : **Ron Weasley**

Rating : **K+**

Type : **OS, Suite Possible.**

Os :

 _\- Harry. Je voulais te dire que je m'excuse. Tu vas sûrement te demander pourquoi ? Et bien, je m'excuse d'avoir été aveugle le long de ses dernières années._  
 _J'ai voulu y croire. J'ai voulu faire plaisir à tous. Je n'ai pas suivi mes propres sentiments, à mon plus grand désarroi._  
 _J'espère que ton pardon me sera accordé quand tu en auras le courage._  
 _Là, je suis avec Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Il me faut quelqu'un pour rester sur cette terre malgré que tu sois plus important qu'eux tous réunis. Elle a surmonté ce qui est arrivé, mais pas moi._  
 _Tous les matins, je m'attends à te voir déjà réveillé, à prendre ton petit-déjeuner, alors que se répète cette comédie :_  
 _J'arrive alors précipitamment dans la cuisine et ne remarque qu'Hermione. Je me retiens alors de verser des larmes et vient m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle me demande si je vais bien et comme tous les jours je lui mens grâce à mon faux sourire. C'est fou l'effet que cela donne aux autres, non ? Un simple étirement de lèvre et le monde vous croit._  
 _Toi, je suis certain, te connaissant, que tu aurais vu derrière la façade que je donne aux autres. Après tout, nous n'étions pas meilleurs amis pour rien, non ?_  
 _Enfin, « étions » est un verbe que je ne pourrais plus mettre sur feuille ou employé à l'oral._  
 _Pourquoi ne dirai-je pas « Nous ne sommes pas meilleurs amis pour rien » , mmh ?_  
 _Tout simplement car maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je te vois autrement. Je te vois comme quelqu'un qui donnait un sens à tout ce que j'accomplissais, alors que ma nature maladroite était faites pour rester dans les entrailles de l'école._  
 _Tiens, parlons-en de ma nature.. Ne suis-je pas censé, moi, Ron Weasley, être maladroit, joyeux et farceur comme tu m'as connu ? Car là je ne suis qu'un corps sans vie. Je suis une coquille vide. Je ne suis qu'un cœur qui bat pour survivre dans ce monde où tu n'es plus._  
 _Sans toi, je ne suis après tout, rien._  
 _Ne t'énerves pas en lisant la lettre 'Ry, d'accord ?_  
 _Car ce qui suit ne va peut-être pas te plaire._  
 _Pour en venir à ce que je ressens, sache que cela s'est accru. Je ne t'aime plus en amitié. Je ne te déteste pas non plus. Ce que je ressens pour toi vient du fond du cœur. Ces sentiments devaient être pour Hermione mais le destin a choisi les choses autrement. Triste, hein ?_  
 _En tout cas, je ne regrette en rien ce que je ressens pour toi._  
 _J'aurais juste aimé te le dire quand il était encore temps._  
 _Pourquoi Voldemort et toi êtes morts ensembles ? Pourquoi ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pu m'en vouloir et pleurer ?_  
 _D'ailleurs rien n'a changé. Je ne montre juste plus mes faiblesses devant les autres._  
 _Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu tournés la page aussi facilement et rapidement, et je ne veux pas savoir._  
 _En tout cas sache que je t'aime Harry. Plus que tout au monde même si tu n'es plus ici. J'espère que cela est partagé. Après tout, peut-être tout cela n'est qu'un terrible cauchemar interminable, non ?_  
 _Bref._  
 _Je t'aime. -_  
J'essuie les larmes que je n'avais pas senti arriver, qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je respire du mieux que je peux après avoir relu cette lettre. Je la dépose sur ta tombe en ayant toujours l'espoir que tu la liras.  
Je sens ta présence prêt de moi. J'ai comme la sensation que tu as lu la lettre pendant que je le faisais.  
« Ron, arrête. Cela ne sert à rien d'espérer » , me répétait en boucle une voix au fond de moi.  
Je soupire alors et après un dernier regard sur ta tombe, je finis par me rendre chez moi, l'esprit divaguant sur toi et toujours toi.

 **Le lendemain, la lettre n'était plus là. Un certain homme aux cheveux noir de jais tenu pour mort l'avait prise le matin même.**

 _À suivre..._


	2. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve - Draco

**Hellow**

 **Voici un nouvel Os ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez en faire une Fanfiction.**

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

Personnage Principal : **Draco Malfoy**

Rating : **K+**

Type : **OS, Suite Possible.**

Os (Personnage légèrement OOC) :

J'en ai plus qu'assez. Les voir se bécoter matin, midi et soir sans rien pouvoir faire, c'est affreux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré de toute ma vie.  
J'aimerai tellement l'arracher de ses bras et la remplacer.

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Quand je les vois se disputer, j'ai une flamme qui s'allume en moi. Une lueur d'espoir.  
Mais quand je les vois ensuite plus soudés que jamais, la flamme n'est plus la même.  
C'est une flamme brulante, vif, qui se répand dans tous mon être, me criant d'agir. Me criant de réclamer vengeance.  
Quelques fois, je m'imagine qu'il la repousse, qu'il me dit que c'est moi qu'il veut.

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve._

De temps à autre, je sers les poings. Je me retiens de prendre ses cheveux roux et de la balancer à des kilomètres plus loin, sur une autre planète.  
Si seulement elle pouvait le quitter pour de bon. Si seulement je pouvais ensuite venir le consoler. Peut-être ne se rendrait-il pas compte que c'est moi qui le consolerait et il se laisserait alors faire.

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve._

La seule chose qui me fait tenir bon c'est nos altercations. On se chamaille encore. On se fait encore des coups bas. On se regarde encore pour voir qui baissera les yeux le premier. Si seulement la haine que tu as pour moi se transformait en amour.  
Je serais alors au bord du septième ciel.

 _Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Quelques fois, j'ai tout de même l'espoir que tu tiennes à moi. La Weaslette te reproche si souvent d'être plus attentifs à mes faits et gestes qu'aux siens. Elle te reproche si souvent de penser à moi plus qu'à elle comme elle le dit.  
Pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas ce jeu, cette bataille entre nous.  
Peut-être ai-je une chance ?

 **Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.**

BONUS :

Harry et Hermione ayant l'air d'être en pleine conversation, je me cachai derrière la porte. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'écouter même si je savais que c'était mal.

\- ... comment faire.  
\- Il faudrait que tu lui expliques Harry. Ce serait honnête de ta part.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas facile Hermione. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Malfoy reste dans ma tête H24. J'ai déjà essayé de l'ignorer mais je n'ai pas du tout réussi.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à dire à Ginny ce que tu viens de m'expliquer pour expliquer votre prochaine rupture. Pour Malfoy, je pense que tu comprendras dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents. J'avais une chance.  
Je m'en allai alors, plus déterminé que jamais.

 _À suivre..._


	3. La Rencontre - Théo

**Hellow**

 **Voici un nouvel Os ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez en faire une Fanfiction.**

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

Personnage Principal : **Théodore Nott**

Rating : **K+**

Type : **OS, Suite Possible.**

Os :

Moi, Théodore Nott, fils de Mangemort et Serpentard, suis heureux. Oui, heureux.  
Imaginez un peu que vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un, mais que celui-ci étant populaire, vous l'aimez en silence, restant ainsi discret, puis que du jour au lendemain, vous ayez une conversation qui amène à un début de relation.  
Ne seriez-vous pas heureux ?  
Si ce n'est pas le cas vous ne devez pas être moldu. Hum, sorcier*

Attendez. Je vais vous expliquez.

 ** _~ Flash Back ~_**

 _J'errais dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Le couvre feu était passé depuis, mais étant insomniaque depuis la guerre, je n'y faisais plus vraiment attention. Je me dirigeais donc vers la tour d'astronomie._  
 _J'aimais bien l'endroit. Reposant, calme, décalé des autres. Ce que j'aime, en résumant._  
 _Une fois arrivé, je m'arrêtai._  
 _Il était là. Ses cheveux désordonnés allaient au rythme du vent, ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Je l'admirais un moment avant d'aller m'asseoir à ses cotés._  
 _Il ne m'a pas vu je crois. Je pose alors une main sur son épaule, mais il sursaute._  
 _De peur qu'il tombe, je le prends dans mes bras. On reste ainsi un bon moment avant qu'il ne chuchote._

 _\- Un Serpentard me prenant dans ses bras, on aura tout vu._

 _Je ris face à cette phrase. S'il savait.._

 _\- Je ne suis peut être pas qu'un Serpentard parmi d'autre.._  
 _\- Peut-être , me répondit-il._

 _Il sortit de mes bras. Je crois qu'il était gêné vu la rougeur sur ses joues._

 _\- Sinon, pourquoi viens-tu ici ?_  
 _\- Je fais des insomnies._  
 _\- Ow.. La guerre.._

 _Son regard s'assombrit en disant cette phrase. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse avant de dire._

 _\- La guerre est passé. N'y pense plus.._  
 _\- Les morts.. Tu y penses ? De plus, j'ai du sang sur les mains.._  
 _\- Certes, mais grâce à ça, le monde sorcier est en paix. Plus de guerre. Que la paix._

 _\- Oui, que la paix.._

 _Je le regardais, l'admirant avec discrétion. Un Serpentard savait être discret !_

 _Bref. J'étais en pleine admiration sûr ce jeune homme, avant qu'il n'interrompt mes pensées._

 _\- Tu sais, ça m'épate que tu viennes de ton plein gré vers moi. Sachant que tu es un discret Serpentard.._

 _Il me fit un petit sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur. Mignon. C'était le mot qui lui correspondait en ce moment._

 _\- Je ne suis pas un prototype. Je suis moi. Théodore Nott._

 _Il sourit un peu plus. J'aurais tellement aimé être dans ses pensées à ce moment précis.._

 _\- Et je suis prêt à savoir qui tu es Théodore._

 _\- Tu ne seras pas déçu, crois moi._

 _Je disais ça en souriant. Il m'amusait. Oui, un Serpentard pouvait être amusé par un Griffondor et non désespéré._

 _D'un mouvement similaire, on se mit à regarder le ciel recouvert d'étoile. Je crois que cette vue l'apaise. Je me rapprochais alors un peu, et le pris dans mes bras._

 _Je bloquai ma respiration un moment, attendant un mouvement de recul de la part du concerné, mais rien. Il se laissa faire._

 _Au bout d'un moment, on s'endormit ainsi, dehors, l'un dans les bras de l'autre._

 _Je crois avoir trouvé la solution pour mes insomnies._

 **** ** _Flash Back_** ****

Voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Bon, je vous laisse, je vais à la tour d'astronomie le revoir.

Souhaitez moi Bonne Chance !

Ah lala. Il est tellement parfait..

 _À suivre..._


	4. La folie - Tom

**Hellow**

 **Voici un nouvel Os ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez en faire une Fanfiction.**

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

Personnage Principal : **Tom Riddle**

Rating : **K+**

Type : **OS, Suite Possible.**

OS :

Je me réveille comme à mon habitude, tôt le matin. Je resserre alors l'emprise autour de son corps pour qu'il ne parte pas. Je sais qu'il se lève comme moi, tôt le matin. Alors je prends des précautions. Je sais aussi qu'il ne peut pas partir mais je persiste à y croire. Pourquoi ?

Vous le saurez plus tard.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de me lever, à contre cœur. J'enfile ma robe de sorcier avant d'aller préparer son déjeuner préféré.

Il sera ravi, j'en suis certain. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je fais un tel effort.

Une fois fini, je prends le plateau et monte jusqu'à notre chambre.

Je le dépose alors sur le coté et admire mon homme. Oui, le mien.

Je contemple son visage si bien dessiné, ses yeux trop verts pour mon propre bien, ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés que j'aime tant.

J'évite de m'attarder sur sa peau trop pale à mon goût.

Mais qu'il est beau...

Je lâche un léger soupir.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue avec douceur avant de sortir.

Vu la description donné, vous devriez comprendre que la personne dont je parle est le célèbre Harry Potter.

Comment-a-t-il fait pour atterrir dans mon lit ?

Là, tout est simple.

Voyez-vous, je me suis épris pour ce jeune être et son caractère si fougueux et si unique. Oui, le mage noir de tous les temps peut avoir un cœur.

J'ai aussi compris que l'avoir à mes cotés était primordial pour que je puisse gagner.

J'ai alors élaboré tellement de plans que j'aurais pu en perdre la tête tellement le nombre d'échec était flagrant.

Mais je n'ai pas abandonné, prenant alors la solution la plus extrême.

Je l'ai enfermé. Je l'ai séquestré.

Chaque jour je suis venu le voir, lui donner de nouveaux vêtements, lui donner de quoi se laver, lui donner à manger. Tout. Mais rien en retour.

Il semblait prit de tristesse et de rage.

Je l'ai encore aimé. Je l'aime d'ailleurs encore en ce moment même.

J'ai été faible.

Je l'ai alors forcé à venir dans mes appartements. Il n'a pas compris mon intention. J'ai lu la peur dans ses yeux.

Je me suis alors montré gentil encore durant plusieurs jours, avant de passer à l'acte.

Hier, je lui ai tout avoué. Il m'a alors regardé d'une telle façon..

M'aimait-il donc ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

Je l'ai donc embrassé. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Mais j'ai commis une erreur, ou peut-être pas.

Il s'est reculé et a murmuré inlassablement un prénom.

"Ginny" disait-il en litanie, en boucle.

Je ne voyais alors qu'une dernière chose à faire.

"Avada Kedavra."

Je savais qu'ainsi il m'appartiendrait. À moi. À moi seul. Je resterais le dernier à l'avoir touché. Plus personnes n'aura le même privilège.

Je haie cette Ginny.

Je haie cette amour que j'ai nourrit.

Et je haie l'erreur que j'ai faites.

Il n'est maintenant plus qu'un corps sans vie.

Mais je trouverais un moyen de le retrouver.

Et puis.. Peut-être était-ce juste un mauvais rêve ?

Peut-être reviendra-t-il parmi nous encore une fois après un tel sortilège ?

Peut-être me dira-t-il qu'il m'aime ?

Peut-être. Je l'espère.

En attendant, Harry Potter est mien, et le restera. Il reviendra. Et rien n'aura changé à part notre relation. Oui. Maintenant, j'en suis certain.

 _"Entre l'amour et la folie, seul un pas suffit."_

 _À suivre..._


	5. Ne pas savoir - Edward

**Hellow** **Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes! Vous avez eu quoi à Noël ? :3**

 **Voici un nouvel Os ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez en faire une Fanfiction.** **Je tiens à préciser que cet Os est un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Flocon ~ Je te remercie. :) Il est vrai que le Ron x Harry est rare! Je n'ai réussi qu'à trouver deux Os sur eux. :x J'aimerais que quelqu'un reprenne cette idée je serais pour! Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration pour une longue suite. :3**

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

Personnage Principal : **Eward Cullen/Cedric Diggory**

Rating : **K+**

Type : **OS, Suite Possible.**

Os _(_ _UA_ _: Sans Vampires)_ :

Edward ne savait plus comment se sortir de là.

Chaque journée, chaque heure, chaque minute devenait dangereuse pour lui.

Maintenant, ses « rêves » n'apparaissaient pas seulement pendant son sommeil.

Ils venaient aussi en pleine journée !

Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Personne ne se doutait de quelque chose. Le peu de personne qui le remarquait croyait que cela était juste un manque de sommeil.

Tout de même, Edward s'interrogeait. Ses « rêves » lui faisaient voir de terribles choses. Il se voyait entouré de trois personnes dont un aux cheveux bruns qui attirait son attention plus que les autres. Il plongeait dans l'eau tandis que d'autres acclamait son nom.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il se voyait aussi porter un chapeau qui lui parlait avant de crier « Pouffsouffle ».

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais rien de plus. Et que cela pouvait-il être ?

Il s'interrogeait.

De plus, chaque sensation de son rêve se répercutait sur lui.

Il sort de l'eau et a froid ?

Il se réveille en tremblotant.

Il voit des gens l'acclamer ?

Il se réveille avec une bonne humeur.

Un garçon brun aux yeux verts lui plaît ?

Il se réveille avec un petit problème matinal.

Il ne comprenait pas, c'était une certitude.

A-t-il eu une vie antérieure ?

Avait-il déjà été comme ces personnes dans ces rêves qu'il appelait « sorcier » ?

Avait-il déjà été amoureux de ce brun aux yeux uniques qui lui faisait tant d'effets ?

Il ne savait pas. Peut-être.

Le soucis, cependant, était que son dernier rêve avait été cauchemardesque.

Il se voyait mourir de la main d'un homme/serpent alors que le brun qu'il avait compris comme étant un certain « Harry » criait « Ne Tuez Pas Cédric » en se débattant.

Que se passait-il donc dans son cerveau pour lui faire vivre de telles choses ?

Il ne savait pas.

Peut-être qu'un jour il comprendrait. En attendant, il essayait de vivre sa vie comme il le pouvait.

 **Cependant, un jour, il devra affronter sa véritable identité. Mais quand ?**

 **Et qui le retrouvera pour l'aider ?**

 _À suivre..._


	6. Le Changement - Harry

**Hellow :)**

 **Voici un nouvel Os !** **Il est extrêmement petit, je préviens !**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis ! Et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez en faire une Fanfiction.**

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

Personnage Principal : **Harry Potter**

Rating : **K+**

Type : **OS, Suite Possible.**

Os :

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je regarde une dernière fois la personne m'appelant, avant de jeter l'objet dans la poubelle. Je transplane dans la minute qui suit. Me voilà chez moi.

 _Il y a une semaine_

Je dois me marier dans une semaine, mais je ne peux pas. Ginny est comme une sœur, alors pourquoi dois-je l'épouser ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis chaque demande du peuple, du ministère, de mon entourage ? Pourquoi ne fais-je pas ce dont j'ai envie pour la première fois ?  
Toutes ces années à être dicter. Toutes ces années à cacher mon homosexualité. Toutes ces années... Je n'en veux plus. Je ne veux plus être le survivant, le leader.  
Je veux une vie normale, une vie banale, une vie passe partout.  
J'aurais alors une petite maison. Chaque matin j'irais chercher ma baguette et j'irais à la librairie prendre le journal. Je reviendrais ensuite de ma petite marche, accueilli par mon petit-ami et mon chien. Qui sait ? Je l'embrasserais, me préparerais à ses côtés, avant d'aller au boulot.  
Oui, je veux une vie banale. Je veux ne pas être reconnu dans la rue. Je veux avoir des gens à mes côtés me connaissant comme Harry, et non Potter. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Juste une vie simple.

Je vais changer de nom de famille. Je vais changer de pays. Je vais changer d'univers. J'irai dans le monde moldu. Je prendrai tout l'argent que j'ai à Gringotts et le mettrai dans un sac sans fond. Je ferai tout ça, c'est certain.

Je ne serai plus Potter. Je ne serai plus celui-qui-a-tué-tu-sais-qui. Je ne serai plus celui-qui-a-vaincu. Je ne serai plus le "survivant". Je ne serai plus le petit garçon parfait. Je ne serai plus un robot.

 **Je serais Harry.**

 _À suivre..._


End file.
